pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ditto
|dex number = 132}} Ditto is the Transform ''Pokemon. Ditto is known to evolve into any Pokemon. Biology Ditto resembles a purple blob with facial features. It is 1 foot tall and 8.8 pounds. Appearances Canon Appearances Major * A Ditto owned by Duplica appears in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion.'' * A Ditto owned by Drake, 'leader' of the Orange Islands, appears in'' Hello Pummelo.'' * Another Ditto owned by Duplica appeared in Imitation Confrontation. * A Ditto owned by Team Magma member Brodie appeared in'' Unfair Weather Friends.'' * A wild Ditto appeared in the 15th Pikachu Short,'' Pikachu's Ghost Carnival.'' * Two Ditto owned by Narissa appear in Dealing With A Fierce Double Ditto Drama! ''One is shiny. Minor * A picture of a Ditto on a 'Coffe & Tea' sign appeared late in the episode ''The Misty Mermaid. * A Ditto was part of an exhibition in Flower Power. * A Ditto appeared in a flashback in'' Ignorance is Blissey, owned by a Nursing School. * A student used a Ditto in Gonna Rule The School!'' * A Ditto appeared in the opening of the movie'' Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.'' * A Ditto appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto * Jill's Ditto first appeared in ''Resurection Selection''.'' * Drake's Ditto first appeared in [[The Orange League Finale! Part 1|''The Orange League Finale! Part 1]], where it battled against Scott's Eevee. Zach's Kanto Journey * A wild Ditto capable of turning into humans and speaking appeared in [[Testing The Binding Bonds!|''Testing The Binding Bonds!]] Pokémon Tales * Cobalt's Ditto debuted in [[Vs. Kabutops|''Vs. Kabutops]]. * A Ditto experimented on by Team Rocket appeared in ''Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong''. It had been forced to Transform into the Three Legendary Birds. It becomes unstable, turning into Thu-Fi-Zer. * Devon Corp's Ditto appeared in ''Vs. Crawdaunt''. * Brodie's Ditto debuted in ''Vs. Castform''. Its ability is Limber. ** It appeared again in ''Vs. Skuntank'', ''but remained as a Stunky the whole time. * Rosa's Ditto debuted in [[The New Digital Era|''The New Digital Era]]. * Narissa's Ditto appeared in ''Vs. Claydol''. It is Shiny. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Master Core's Ditto appeared in ''Core of Legends''. It resembled the form of Master Shadow. PokeDex Entries 'Red/Blue' Capable of copying an enemy's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy. 'Yellow' When it spots an enemy, its body transforms into an almost perfect copy of its opponent. 'Stadium' Capable of reorganizing its cells to transform into an exact duplicate of its enemy. It is usually a shapeless blob. 'Gold' It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked. 'Silver' Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if it is made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise. 'Crystal' When it encounters another Ditto, it will move faster than normal to duplicate that opponent exactly. 'Stadium 2' It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked. 'Ruby/Sapphire' Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong. 'Emerald' A Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself. However, if it tries to change based on its memory, it will get details wrong. 'FireRed' It can freely recombine its own cellular structure to transform into other life-forms. 'LeafGreen' Capable of copying an opponent's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy. 'Diamond/Pearl/Platinum' It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. 'HeartGold' It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked. 'SoulSilver' Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise. 'Black/White' It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. 'Black 2/White 2' It can reconstitute its entire cellular structure to change into what it sees, but it returns to normal when it relaxes. 'X' It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. 'Y' It can freely recombine its own cellular structure to transform into other life-forms. Moves *START: Transform Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:Purple Pokemon Category:Destris Pokemon Category:Pink Pokemon